Renesmee's Life
by xXxSavannahMcCartyxXx
Summary: This is renesmee's lift book 1 this book contains lemony goodness and may not be suitable for people under the age of 13 renesmee is now turning seven and starts to relise what she is feeling for jacob see what happens in her life as these feelings grow.


Alice and i were dabating on what i should wear to the bon fire today is my birthday i am turning 18 phisicly

but i am rely turning 7 my dad is upset with the fact of how quickly i have grown i am staying at jacobs house so

i dont half to come home after the party latly when i am with jacob....

i tend to get nurves i remind myself its only jacob but it happens anyway i dont know why but i get a funny feeling

in my tummy like when mommy tickels my tummy....

JPOV(jacobs point ov view)

_Jaky so nessie isnt a littel girl any more huh...._quil pointed out

_quil you know i dont think og her that way_ i told him

_Sher jaky boy so she turned seven or shoul i say 18 now tell me how does that make you feel exited i am gessing huh huh...._

_Quil stop it_ i yelled at him

_come on you cant tell me havent even thought abouit it not even once_

_not even once_ at that momment i remember when me and nessie whent to the beach she wore a very small purple bakini

i remeber looking at how '_grown up"_she was _oh shit_

_havent thought that way huh oh shut up we have seen your fantasys of when we all saw leha naked that thought stuck to you like glue_

_What did you gust say_ leha growld

_nice going jaky_

_you thought it_

_oh ya sher blame me_

_why would he think about me naked he is loyal to someone remember_ leha reminded him

_its not my falt you have a rockin body_ Quil defended himself not well may i add

_oh god you are discusting_

_what did i do_

_hey i got to go pick up nessie see you at the bone fire_

_bye_

_bye jaky have fun_ Quil commend

RPOV(renesmee's point of view)

"Come on Aunt Alice"

"Fine here wear this" she handed me a ed hardy tank top and jeand i grabed by bra and other valuables that i might need

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower the warm water soothed my mustels when i got out and got dressed there

were 10 minutes untill it was time to was in his studdie Esme was in the garden Rosalie and Emment were in

the garage working on Roses BMW Alice helped me do my hair and make-up.

I walked down the stairs and said my good-bye's

"Happy birthday sweetheart have fun dont get your-self into truble behav for Jacob ok"my dad made me promisse on that one uuhhh

_Ipromise daddy i love you _

"I love you too"

Jacob's scent was grtting stronger there were a few short nock's on the door it was Jacob

JPOV(jacob's point of veiw)

As i walked up to the door i caould tell they could feel my presntsi knocked on the door twise and Renesmee awnsered the door emidiatly

she was wearing an ed hardy tank top jeans and black open toed flats she was beautful her smile was warming she had a smile i couldent

stop myself from smiling back at her.

RPOV(renesmee's point of veiw)

Jacob was wearing a dark blue polo,Jeans,and Flip-Flop's a smile spread across his face i noticed how his shirt clung to his musculer

chest a shiver went down my spine and rested batween my legs _Dad a litte help here._

"Jacob i expect you to take care of my daughter"

"yes sir you know i could never hurt nessie"

"ok have fun"

i gave my mom and dad a big hug and kissed them good-bye

we walked out to the car jacob brought the rabbit i loved the rabbit it was my favorite of all his cars.

"Ya rabbit rabbit rabbit"i gigeled sounding like the saven year old i was

"Ya i know its your favorite"i gigeled again

"What"He questioned

"You smell yummy"i giggeled

jacob also laughed at what i had just said the movment of his musteles sent the shiver again i bit my lip whem the shiver setteled

JPOV(jacob's point of veiw)

"You smell yummy"her laughter bubeled like the littel 7 year old we all know and love we both laughed at what she had just said

suddnly her face turned seriouse she started to bite her lip.

"Is somthing wrong"i asked her

her eyes where traveling over my body i felt a shiver run down my spine and settled bettween my thighs

"should we go now"i hesatated toward the car

"oh ya sher"she snaped out of her uncomfertable position

RPOV(renesmee's point of veiw)

I passed the uncomfertable position the drive to La Push it was a little uncomfertable every once in a while i would glance in his derection and

he would be wearing a smile.

_Ahhh what is he thinking i mean his eyes are all twinkly and there is that little dimple on the side of his mouth and the way his mustle's tense when _

_he looks at you god he is so beautful_ wait what i noticed i had been looking at him fior a while when we passedthe sports shopand that was 5 miles

from the house oh why am i thinking of jake like this he is my best friend and that's all whats wrong whith me truth is i have felt this way for jacob since i was

3 phisicaly 13 i havent noticed what it was untill now _i'm in love with jacob my best friend what is wrong with me_.

"Nessie what wrong"jacob shocked me out of well shock

"N-nothing w-wh-what do you me-mean"i strugled looking at his chest his mustles were very tence he was concerened

"Somthings wrong and you wont tell me what it is"

Jacob stoped at a red light and looked into my eyes they were still twinkly "Look there is no reason to be afraid if you get scared or uncomfertable

just tell me and i will take you home" he paused for a minute "look i know that you are not the little girl you used to be but i still love you like a sister"

_Sister,a sister you see me as a sister can i be a sister with benafits wait what no bat nessie bad but how im i supposed to ignore pure mustel no he is your_

_friend your best friend no you will not_ the memorie of jacob and me at the beach poped into my head he was SHIRT-LESS god i wish he never wore a shirt ever

most guys have a six pack no oh no jacob has to have an eight pack why does he halfto make everything diffecult i was thinking of jacob like like Quil think's

about girl's._ahh i am turning into quil god what's wrong with me what have i done to desurve this_.I then noticed i had been stairing at him again for a very long time

"Nessie what's wrong you can tell me ok"

"Jacob nothing is wrong im just a little nevis that's all"i laughed

We started to driv agin we didn't talk for a while

Attention:

Alright i need comment's help and help and comment's if anyone want's some lemony goodness

send lemon to my mail box. If you would like to help me with the lemony goodness then mail me bye!!!!


End file.
